


Carnivore.

by redheadnerdrage



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, M/M, Vampire AU, but it's definitely leaning towards the darker side, ive wanted to do something for this song for a while, narutos pov, not sure how to describe this honestly, slightly angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:53:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadnerdrage/pseuds/redheadnerdrage
Summary: He's dangerous. But I'm pulled in. Who is he? And why do I feel this way?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to Carnivore by Starset while reading this fic. 
> 
> It sets the scene, in my opinion.

* * *

 

The last place I should be is wandering these streets this early in the morning… or I guess this late at night, depending on how you want to view it, but I couldn’t sleep…

 

So here I am.

 

Stopped at the end of an alley way.

 

If I go left, I could head back to my apartment.

 

If I go right, I may very well run into the person (or being) that is making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

 

Instead… I just stand here. Hands in my pockets. Looking down at my feet. Wondering why I’m not pissing myself from terror.

 

But somehow… this feeling is familiar. I know the danger is right there. Yet I don’t feel overly threatened… it almost feels… welcoming?

 

“You must be an idiot.”

 

There it is… the danger… but his voice soothes me.

 

I smirk to myself, before my bright blues turn and meet the glowing red that are emitting from the dark alley.

 

“Yeah… I must be.”

 

"So why aren't you running? Or going back to your apartment?"

 

He must be the reason why the last few weeks I've felt like someone has been watching me.

 

"What if I don't want to run? Or go back?"

 

"I can assure you, this is nothing that you could possibly want."

 

"I don't think you're the one who determines that for me."

 

"You're right... if this is the life you so badly desire... why don't you walk down this alley?"

 

I finally turn my body towards him, smirk still gracing my lips as I cock my head to the side a little in a questioning manner.

 

"You drive a hard bargain, however, why do I feel like this is something you desire just as much as I? You are the one who's been following me the last few weeks, right?"

 

"You're quite observant, Naruto."

 

"So you know who I am?"

 

"Of course I do. There isn't much I don't know about you, yet."

 

"Except for how my blood tastes."

 

"You'd be correct." 

 

I can hear the smirk in his voice.

 

I'm not sure why I feel this pull inside me, pushing me towards this obviously dangerous man. I almost feel like I've been waiting my entire life to be in front of him. I stand up a bit straighter as I cross over the shadow line casted from the street lamp.

 

There is no going back, now.

 

No sooner have I taken that step that my hands are pulled from my pockets, and I'm shoved up against the alley wall, hands by my head.

 

I feel his hot breath on my neck as he inhales my scent and I close my eyes, trying desperately to not moan at this contact.

 

"You know there is no going back, Naruto."

 

I feel him graze my neck with his fangs and a shudder runs down my spine.

 

He is too much. But I want him. No, I need him. I need this.  

 

 _Carnivore, carnivore,_  
_Would you come digest me?_  
_Take away everything I am,_  
_Bring it to an end._  
_Make me fall, make me bleed..._

 

"Go ahead and change me."

 

And with that, I feel his fangs puncture deep into the juncture of my neck and shoulder.

 

I gasp a little in shock -- wasn't this supposed to hurt?

 

My eyes roll into the back of my head as the hot sensation overwhelms me, and finally a moan passes my lips.

 

I am his now.

 

I smile.

 

I finally feel complete, and as if I've woken from a thousand year slumber, I hear myself whisper...

 

"Thank you... Sasuke."

 

_Take away everything I am...  
Everything I am._

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should attempt a fic based off Monster by Starset as well.
> 
> I updated the ending of this a tiny bit.


End file.
